Harry Potter and the Enchanted LookingGlass
by flava-ice
Summary: This is my take on the seventh book with the final confrontation bt Harry and Voldemort, brewing romances, devious challenges, and anything else...Please R


Story Title: Harry Potter and the Enchanted Looking-Glass

Story summary: This is basically my version of the seventh novel, which hasn't come out yet. In this chapter, Harry gets a phone call from Ron. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: All characters of Harry Potter belong to the sole ownership of J.K. Rowling and Co. I only use and manipulate them.

Chapter One: Dursley Stomping

There was a storm brewing that day on Privet Drive. No, there wasn't an _actual_ storm with real rain and thunder but envision instead a young, unruly boy, quite stout for his age, stomping upstairs and screaming every curse word he knows as he slams his door shut. His mother, a bony woman with a slightly puckered face, whimpers and is yellow with worry, about to faint if it was not for the plush couch supporting her. Her husband, ruddy faced and also sitting, strokes his mustache more aggressively with each growing decibel of his son's voice. He finally can't bear it anymore and grabs the two sets of headphones he had bought for his son that very last Christmas. Throwing one to his wife and shoving the other onto his ears, he breathes out a sigh of relief as the screaming stopped, as did every other sound in the world. He is content at last that something he had bought his son was useful and in working condition.

It was a typical day in the Dursley household, with the parents in the living room, their son upstairs howling, and the fourth member of the family also upstairs in his room. We switch the view to follow the stairs up to a closed door at the end of the right corridor. Past the door, a lanky boy with disorderly hair sits at his desk, legs curled underneath his chair and scribbling furiously on the parchment in front of him. His glasses shine from the reflection of the lamp. He is forced to turn it on or else suffer the permanent darkness brought on by Uncle Vernon's store-bought blocks of wood, which completely cover the only window.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's so good to hear from you again. Thanks a bunch for the birthday present. I can't believe I'm seventeen already and that the events of the past year really did happen. I often find myself daydreaming of the days when we went on our wild adventures with Sirius and Dumbledore…I'd give anything to have them back._

_My family has adjusted itself to some changes Uncle Vernon instigated at the beginning of summer. First of all, Dudley can no longer associate with those friends of his, seeing as how they recently robbed a grocery store to steal fireworks for an end of school celebration. Well, Dudley was caught with the rest of the gang and spent one night howling his lungs out before his parents found out where he was and went and bailed him out for two thousand pounds. Uncle Vernon was furious and banned Dudley from ever seeing his friends again. He's been under house arrest for the past two months and is finally experiencing how I felt here all my life. Secondly, Aunt Petunia finally grew a backbone and has put Dudley on a strict vegetarian diet, after the school nurse declared him physically unfit to partake in any gym classes in school. He's pushing four hundred pounds, can you believe it? Aunt P. meticulously adds up every single calorie he eats with a pocket calculator she keeps with all at all times. She's even locked up the cupboards and refrigerators, not giving Dudley a single chance to sneak any extra bites. I can't even sneak in a midnight snack anymore._

_Dudley is screaming in his room right now because his father refused to buy him a seventh laptop (know what a laptop is)? It seems that Uncle V. and Aunt P. are finally regretting the years they spent spoiling their beloved child. I'd give anything to have a pair of earplugs right now but the last time I visited a muggle store, I couldn't find any with the amount of money I had, which was close to nothing. I would use magic but you know it's not allowed, besides, it wouldn't be a pleasant experience to have to visit the panel again for "Unlicensed Student Magic Performed Outside Hogwarts." I almost didn't make it out the last time._

_Has Ron contacted you about Bill and Fleur's wedding yet? He said he would contact me someway in his last letter…he didn't say how but I'm expecting word within the next few days. Anyways, I hope you're having a great summer and see you soon!_

_Best wishes,_

_Harry_

As Harry finished signing his name, he heard the phone ring downstairs. After four rings, no one had picked up and the ringing stopped. Harry knew his aunt and uncle were in the living room, so why weren't they picking up? Shrugging, he sealed the letter, walking into the hallway and making his way to the window at the far left end. Hedwig sat graciously on a birch on the tree right outside, pecking at her snowy white feather. Harry looked behind him, no on was there. He quietly opened the window and placed the letter in Hedwig's back. With an affectionate nip, she flew away, silent as night.

When he turned around to head back to his room, the phone rang again. This time, Harry tiptoed down the stairs and inched to the kitchen. Peering into the living room from the corner, he saw both his aunt and uncle had earphones on and while his aunt seemed to be sleeping, his uncle was humming jollily. Harry crept to the phone and reached out with his fingers, just about to touch the phone, unaware that Uncle Vernon's right eye had popped open.

"Stop that boy!" Vernon's voice shouted and he tore the earphones off his head. The phone stopped ringing.

Harry froze. He turned towards his uncle and dropped his arm to his side.

"What do you think you're doing? Calling someone, eh? I didn't know you even had friends," Vernon's insulting laughter rang out. By this time, Petunia's eyes had opened and she too had taken off the headphones, listening to the conversation between her husband and her nephew.

"The phone was ringing," Harry said stiffly. He knew his uncle wouldn't believe him.

"Right, like it really did," Vernon replied sarcastically. As if to contradict his words, the phone suddenly rang again. This time, a flabbergasted Vernon walked to the phone and gruffly picked it up.

"Hello? Who are you looking for? Who is this? Well, I'm _afraid_ that he's not home right now. Keeping him locked up? Who do you think you are questioning _my_ authority? Good riddance!" Vernon abruptly hung out. He grinned sweetly at Harry.

Harry felt his blood boil and clenched his hands tightly. That phone call had probably been from Ron…but did Ron even know how to use a telephone? He was about to open his mouth and respond when the phone rang for the fourth time.

Vernon jerked and his grin turned sour. He picked up the phone again and yelled into it, "WHADDA YA WANT!"

Petunia suddenly spoke up, "Just let him answer it, Vernon." Harry turned from his uncle and looked at his aunt, mouth open. Had she actually defended him?

Vernon shot her a glare while he continued yelling, "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT THIS NUMBER BUT QUICK CALLING OR I'LL DISCONNECT THE PHONE! What?" Vernon's tone dramatically changed. "I didn't _think_ that magic was allowed outside of Hogwarts. Well, all right, okay, okay, okay, I'll let him answer," looking scandalized, Vernon handed the phone to Harry.

Harry eagerly put it to his ear and turned his back on his aunt and uncle.

"Harry, Harry, it's me Ron! It's Ron!" the other voice shouted excitedly.

"Ron! How come your voice is so quiet? I can hardly hear you!" Harry turned his back on his aunt and uncle. He heard mumbling on the other end and felt a sharp pang in his ear when a loud Craacccck sounded.

He grimaced in pain and yelled into the phone, "Ron, Ron? Are you still there?" He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his best friend's voice again.

"Harry? I'm still here! Dad just told me that I was holding the tephelone upside down and when I tried to switch it, I accidentally dropped in on the floor. Sorry about that!" Ron's cheerful voice sounded.

Harry grinned. It felt so good to hear Ron's voice again. "Ron, it's _telephone_, not _tephelone_. And how do you know how to use one anyways?"

"Oops. Well, Dad found it by a trash bin outside a muggle's home when he was on a job. He brought it home and spent that entire weekend fixing it up. Mum was furious with him for bringing home another muggle gadget. Bill's, Percy's, and Charlie's old rooms are all filled with Dad's toys. Mum's trying to get him to throw the stuff away but he refuses to. They've been getting into arguments over it everyday!"

"Ron, how'd you get my uncle to let me talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I just told him that my dad would come to him with a wizard's complaint that would get him into trouble," Ron said sheepishly. "But it worked didn't it!" Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that the date's set for the wedding. It's this Saturday and Mum and Dad are coming for you tomorrow by floo powder. Tell your family and prepare for the trip! I've gotta go now, the entire family's going shopping for new wedding clothes!" Ron yelled and hung up.

"Ron? Ron! Don't hang up!" Harry yelled. Darn. Putting the phone back in its holder, he turned around and looked at his uncle, who was shooting daggers at him and at his aunt, who only looked at him.

"Uh, I'll be leaving tomorrow," Harry stated but it was more of a question.

Vernon's sneer turned into a half-smile. "Fantastic, then you'll be outta the house for good. Don't ever come back." Petunia stayed silent.

Harry didn't say anything. He only turned back and headed up the stairs to pack.


End file.
